Enderlox-A Deadlox fanfic
by writer888
Summary: When Ty gets bitten by the Ender Dragon, he immediately isolates himself from everyone. He eventually sinks into depression, and seeking for self-control, he wanders around until he meets a girl. Her name was Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I am getting bored after waiting for the votes to come in (see Sacrifice, A Skydoesminecraft fanfic), so I decided to start a new story. This has long been planned since I saw some Enderlox fan art, and it inspired me. Here is the link: fs71/f/2013/232/c/d/enderlox_the_story_cover_by_ **

**I do want to thank all my viewers, and yes, you can vote on here too ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**THREE YEARS AGO:**

**Ty's POV:**

We were winning. The Ender Dragon had only a bit of health left, and when we finished it off, we would have lots of experience. I shot my arrow right at its stomach, and it howled in pain. I moved in to deliver the killing blow while Sky dealt with the Endermen. But when I got close to it, it suddenly bit me on the shoulder. My shoulder was burning with pain, and I switched it to my left hand. I killed it, but a voice still rang in my head.

_There's no need to keep fighting. My job is already done._

The last word it said made me have a cold trickle down my back.

_Enderlox._

I collapsed. Sky ran toward me, and he supported me while we got to the portal that brought us home. I didn't even care if Sky carried me to the hospital. All I cared about was my shoulder, and it took all my willpower not to scream the pain out. The sky tilted and I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Finally giving up, I slipped into blackness.

**Time Skip! **

I knew I woke up because of the pain in my shoulder. I forced my eyes open and found Adam, Quentin, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome staring at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." My voice was hoarse. I sat up, ignoring the head rush, and Jerome handed me some water. I drank it thankfully, and finally noticed all the tubes that were hooked in my arm. I made a face, and Adam laughed a bit, since he knew I hated needles. Then his face became serious again. He waved for the others to go, and he began talking.

"I'm going to tell the truth, Ty, your health is critical. The doctors were checking you every hour or so. Even when it was midnight—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I was out for how much?"

Adam's mouth turned into a grimace. "About 2 days or so."

"_Two days_?" My eyebrows pushed together, and Adam immediately backtracked.

"It wasn't that bad, I think it was actually one day."

Now I was the one who was grimacing, but my eyes landed on a tiny Ender Dragon. The adventure all began rushing to my mind, and the Ender Dragons' words echoed in my mind.

_There's no need to keep fighting. My job has already been done, Enderlox._

I snapped my head up, and my mind began dissecting what it meant. Its job has already been done. Its job was to make more Ender Dragons. It called me Enderlox. Ender Dragon, Deadlox. Enderlox.

I suddenly cursed, "Fuck!" and Adam jumped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ready to give me more painkiller.

I told him my theory, and suddenly, a wave of pain began to my shoulder to my elbow. Adam immediately pulled out his phone and started talking to Jason.

"Is it possible?" I heard him say. When he received the answer, he immediately ended the call and glanced at me.

I braced myself for the answer, and I could tell by his face that it was correct.

"Yes, it is, Enderlox."

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Spicy? Sweet? Salty? Bitter? You decide.**

**Colleen**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! A lot of things have been going on since I updated the last chapter, so bear with me! :) **

**Growl! Pun intended! ;)**

**Ty's POV:**

I was locked in my room. I kept the curtains closed, but my headphones still glowed green. A wave of pain rippled from my elbow to my fingers, and another was from my shoulder to my neck. I tentatively touched my shoulder, and found that it had healed, but the skin that was there was bumpy and rough.

_Like scales…_ I shuddered at the thought. I knew that when the transformation went to my brain, I would be out of control. As if I had commanded it to, another wave of pain went to my neck to my head. I braced myself for the new me to start controlling me, but nothing happened. Suddenly, I wasn't looking at my room. I was looking at a new me—a new person. Enderlox. I involuntarily took a step back, and Enderlox laughed a cold laugh. I observed the person in front of me, and noticed that his eyes were purple and the headphones, too. They glowed in the dim light. He said, "Welcome, Deadlox." I reared up and punched him in the stomach—hard. But when I punched him, instead I had the pain. I doubled over. His voice was next to my ear, and he said, "That isn't the way to treat your new guest."

_You are not welcome here._

"Oh? Then try to get me out."

_Stop it!_

"Never. This is what you will be, and nothing will stop it. You will kill all your friends and loved ones."

And as he said it, I saw pictures of Sky, Jason, Taylor, Mitch and Jerome dead. And holding a bloody sword, there was me. Enderlox. Smiling triumphantly, showing sharp teeth. It was because of me. All because of me…

I suddenly saw my room again. I fought to control my breathing, and I heard Sky's footsteps come closer.

"No," I rasped. "Don't come in here." Sky ignored me and pushed open the door. He betrayed no emotion as he surveyed me, with my bangs plastered to my face and torn clothes.

"He's in your head now." The question was more like a statement, and I nodded.

I heard something, and I immediately pushed Sky under my bed. All I remembered was a squid in front of my face before everything went black.

**This is the time Sacrifice comes in! Feel free to read it…**

**Sorry again for the late update!**

**Colleen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I had a HUGE case of Writer's Block, and I had no idea of what to do next. Also, from 7/26/14 (PTC) to 8/1/14 I will probably not update since I will be going to Hawaii and I am probably not going to bring my computer. Even if I did, I will probably not use it since I have a lot to do. Bear with me plz!**

**Project 1: Start new story.**

**Project 2: Hand out imaginary cookiez for everybody that reviewed starting… Now!**

**Firefoxgaming69: Thank you! *gives a imaginary cookie***

**The Dragon Flame: I will, I will! Please don't hurt me! *gives imaginary cookie as a peace treaty***

**Radradha48: … *gives imaginary cookie***

**ZambleTheZombie: *puts on cape* let's go save Minecraft! XD *gives imaginary cookie***

**WildWithin: Yes, yes. *gives imaginary cookie***

**Now…**

**Ty's POV:**

The transformation was complete. I was horrified at how quickly it had spread, but I had much more pressing things to worry about. Like how to escape the squids **(A/N: reference to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic)**, for example. I had told Sky to stay hidden and wait and I would come eventually, but I had no luck as I tried to trace an escape route. The cell door was locked, I had no weapons, the squids patrolled every corner, and I wasn't a good swimmer. The only thing that gave me hope was Christy. She had begged the squids for her to visit my cell, and finally got a deal that had gotten her new whip marks on her back. The night she came was the best night ever. Her eyes were somber, and she held my hand when I told her my secret. She comforted me, saying that there was always hope, she kissed me on the cheek, and then she was gone. The bittersweet time shared between us had been too short, but I couldn't do anything else to prolong that time. I laid down on my sparse cot and stared at the stars beyond the window with iron bars. Christy's words echoed in my head.

_There is always hope._

I sighed, and drifted into sleep.

**Rachel's POV:**** (A/N: wut am I doing?)**

I was at my worst. Tyler had broken up with me **(A/N: not MunchingBrotato!)**, and I was at rock bottom. I had ordered a large quantity of pills, and I prepared with a glass of water and the pills. I was about to take them when I heard a voice.

_Don't take them, Rachel…_

_You are part of a great destiny, Rachel…_

I put down the pills and looked around for the owner of the voice, but found none. The voice sounded very much like someone I know, but I couldn't name it. Suddenly, I got a head rush.

_Notch!_

**Wow. This is a very short chapter and I apologize for the short chapters (sorry sorry sorry), I still have the **_**Writersmus Blocksimus**_**. Hehehe… I do not know Latin. GAH! Whatever, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, R&R!**

**Colleen**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M NOT DEAD! I'M NOT DEAD! And I am so sorry! I wanted to update 8/1/14, but I had jet lag. 8/2/14 I had an important family dinner thingy. 8/3/14 I had to update two stories, do a one-shot, so I thought, **_**screw it. I'll update tomorrow.**_** So here I am. 8/4/14. UPDATE: Omigosh! I have no real excuse for this delay. Also, when I was opening Microsoft Word, the top screen (you know, the place where you change fonts, word colors, word sizing, bold, italic, and underline) froze, so I had to use Ctrl + B for bold, Ctrl+I for italic, and Ctrl+U for underline. I hope the bug/virus/whatever clears out. For those peeps (YUM!) who are here to see when I will make the new sequel to ****Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic****, I am probably going to do it tomorrow or tomorrow's tomorrow, so don't be disappointed. The title will be: ****Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****. Ooh! And yes, it is a sequel to both ****Enderlox: A Deadlox Fanfic**** and ****Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic****. I don't know if this is possible, but you know what? YOU CAN'T TAME ME! UNTAMABLE! Sorry. Also, about the ****Sky Reacts to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****, I am going to work on that first, so ****Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic**** will be on hold until I finish SRtS:ASF (****Sky Reacts to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****)**

**Also, some of my collected OC's might end up in this story as well, just for you information. So if you don't see your OC anywhere in ****Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****, just check here. Maybe you'll find it…**

**firefoxgaming78: Thanks! :) *gives imaginary lollipop***

**The Dragon Flame: Happy to help! *gives imaginary lollipop***

**CrAzYmajestical: I dunno. *gives imaginary lollipop***

**So, back to ze story! Dun dun dun! :)**

**Rachel's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Notch—truly Notch, not a troll, sitting on my chair. I put the pills down carefully, just so I could reach them and take them whenever I wanted.

I tried to speak to him. "Wha-wha-wha—" _Stop stammering. You'll look like an idiot,_ I told myself. "What is happening?"

Notch smiled. "Rachel, you are part of a prophecy. If you die now, the prophecy will not be completed." His face turned somber. "The fate of the world is in your hands."

Then, he disappeared in a flash of white light. I stared at the pills. I got a grip and threw them in the trash. I could see Piper's and Annabeth's smiling face **(A/N to The Dragon Flame: I have a feeling you got that from Heroes of Olympus, + dat moment when you realize that The House of Hades is not the last book. I will mention more of your OC's when I get further into the book, and when I get to S:ASF I think you can figure out what it means)** as Piper pressed a golden coin to my heart **(A/N: A smidge of Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**. _Call me!_ She had said. My eyebrows shot up. I rummaged through my drawers and found a picture of me, Piper, and Annabeth with the coin taped to it. I slowly inched the tape off, trying to not rip the picture. I found a hose that I barely used anymore, and set the water to mist. Lucky for me, the sun was shining brightly, and I placed the hose so that it could produce a rainbow. I tossed the coin in, and repeated the words Piper had told me. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering!" The water shimmered, and I requested, "Piper and Annabeth, Half-Blood Hill, New York **(A/N: another mention of HoO+PJatO)**." I waited, and saw that Piper and Annabeth were training. I cleared my throat, and they noticed me.

Piper squealed, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" **(Yep. Ty is going to be with the **_**Oracle of Delphi**_**.)** I smiled. She was always happy. "I've been missing you. You should come to New York! We can have pizza together!" I smiled.

"I will purchase the plane tickets someday." I assured her. She laughed. "How's Percy doing?" I asked. "As annoying and stupid as usual." This time Annabeth spoke up. She rolled her eyes. "I don't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing."

Percy appeared in the call. "Did someone say Percy?" Then he noticed me. "Oh hey Rachel!" "Hi Percy." I replied. Piper and Annabeth pushed him away, and I couldn't help thinking that I kissed him once. But Tyler's were better… _Stop,_ I commanded myself. I didn't want to break down now.

A horn blared in the distance with some talking. Both their heads jerked up. "Oh, Mr. D is calling us for lunch! Better go!" Annabeth told me. She waved her arm through the mist and they disappeared. I considered purchasing the plane tickets now, to blot my pain away, but I knew that even my closest friends won't help me now.

I sighed, and started making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for myself. I knew it was old-school, but I really didn't care. My mind started wondering what part I play in the prophecy, which is ironic since I _deliver_ prophecies. I ate the sandwich absentmindedly, and curled up on my bed. I knew that it was too early to sleep, but I ignored the time and closed my eyes.

**BOOM! Chapter finished! You happy now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I AM BACK! I changed the title a few minutes before, so YAY! It is not on hiatus anymore! I finished freaking SRTS:ASF! I am currently multitasking, so I am doing my Chinese homework (can you BELIEVE it? School on a freaking Saturday! SATURDAY! Yes, you heard me correctly.) and the program that it was on glitched so much that two programs that I had to find the 'code' on (proof that I did the program) I couldn't access! I know that nobody's perfect, but seriously? Now I have to get some type of proof that the CD glitched/someone forget to input code or something. I really hope that the other class has the same glitched CD so I have some proof! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**This is so annoying. I have to write this draft on computer only since I have to pay a 'trial' in Microsoft Word for IPad. I have to say, Wattpad is getting the flag for this one.**

**TO THE FREAKING STORY ALREADYDASKFJDSAKFJSDKFJASDSK;LA'';DLFJSAKHAS**

**TIME SKIP AFTER THE SQUIDS AND WHATNOT**

**Ty's POV**

I pushed myself out of the window. I landed on my feet, gaining protest when I tried to run. I didn't care. The adrenaline was fueling me. I ran and ran until all my adrenaline wore out.

_There is no adrenaline fueling your body, Tyler Lox._ I flinched at my full name. _It is I._ And to prove his point, he gave me power but took it away again. I could feel his presence, feel him next to me, feel him take over my body… My will was slipping. I shot up into the air. Way too close. It was way too close. I ran again. My stomach growled. I ignored it.

This continued for weeks until Enderlox's patience snapped. He hissed, and I crumpled to the ground. I dragged myself and plopped down on the bench. I felt him smile evilly. _Finally. Mother, I have come._

I could feel his presence overrule mine while my body stood paralyzed, unsure of which owner it belongs to . And I felt myself fall.

I saw him truly for the first time. Scaly skin, grayish skin pallor, purple eyes, pointy teeth. The headphones were obviously… Wait. They were green! Enderlox saw me notice. He glared. _These mortal instruments,_ he grumbled. _No matter._ He disappeared, and appeared behind me. He pushed me into the wall. My head clunked against the hard wall, and my headphones fell off from the momentum. He gripped the collar of my shirt and again slammed me against the wall. The corners of my vision clouded. He let go, and I crumpled to the ground in a heap. Blood was flowing down the corner of my mouth, but yet I couldn't help smiling. Enderlox glared at me. _What is making you happy, mortal?_ I smiled. "Rachel." What was I saying? Enderlox instantly grabbed me by my neck and dragged my back-first to the mirror. I struggled to unpin his arms from my neck. I knew that the mirror had dark magic. There was no hope. Enderlox's strength was infinite. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

**Rachel's POV**

The birds were chirping, but I noticed that there was something wrong. The sun was shining brightly, yet every step I took to the middle of the park, the colder it became. I forced my way through, and by the time I made it, my teeth were chattering. But that wasn't the most of my worries. There was a teenage boy sitting on the bench, but he wasn't awake. His brown hair was mostly smooth, and long bangs covered his entire eye. He wore green headphones, and I couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute. _Stop it Rachel,_ I scolded myself. _Tyler…_ His eyebrows scrunched together, and beads of sweat dripped down his face, but when I put a hesitating hand to his forehead, he was ice cold. This is weird. I shook him. "Wake up," I whispered. He didn't respond. "Wake up." I said, louder. I shook him the hardest I could. "WAKE UP!" I yelled into his ear. His eyes opened, with purple orbs inside them.

**Ty's POV**

_Wake up_, I heard something say. Wake up. Clearer. WAKE UP!

I snapped up. My eyesight sharpened, but then it cleared to my normal eyesight. I remembered my foot almost touching the mirror, and I shuddered.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me.

I looked up to see green eyes looking back at me. A hand was offered to me, and I gladly took it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl stuck out her hand and said, "Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

**WHEW! 779 words! Not easy, man! ~Collapses in exhaustion~**

**Colleen**


End file.
